


a family thing

by aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)



Series: a family that flies together (Quidditch AU verse) [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Quidditch, Team Feels, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Freeman Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness
Summary: Nile overhears her mother talking to Booker during Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman's Mother, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: a family that flies together (Quidditch AU verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965640
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	a family thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from _a family that flies together_ , a professional Quidditch AU 😊
> 
> Timestamp: end of Part III, where Nile has taken the team back to Chicago for Thanksgiving, during her fourth season with the Guard.

After everyone’s second (or in Joe’s case, third) helping of dessert, they reach one of Nile’s favourite parts of Thanksgiving: the mellow stage of being overly well fed, with no choice but to relax. To be fair, Ty had added a twist by introducing Joe and Andy to his Nintendo Switch. Currently, Joe is yelling, muffled, as Andy bodily sits on him to beat him at Mario Kart, a wicked smile on her face as Joe flails under her.

“Nicky, help me!” Joe says, and Nicky barely looks up from where Ty’s showing him something baseball related as he says, “You’re doing great, _caro_.”

Nile shakes her head, laughing, and looks around. She knows to give her mother a few minutes fussing over clean-up before going over to help. She realises she’d forgotten to give Booker that memo when she hears voices from the kitchen. She stands, stretching, and walks over to save them both. Just before she rounds the corner, however, she hears her mother laugh and she pauses, curious.

“– and that’s how Nile never got hazed again,” Booker says, and Anipe snorts.

“That is the most insane story I’ve ever heard,” she says, “and yet, very Nile.”

“Yeah, I never worried about her again after that,” Booker says, which makes Nile roll her eyes because _that’s_ a fuckin’ lie.

There’s a pause as she hears Booker pass her mother dishes from the sink, comfortably routine.

“I need to learn that skill,” Anipe says, and her voice clenches around Nile’s heart. “From the moment we found out, it was amazing, but it was also – gosh, I don’t know. Her father was always so much better at handling it.”

“It’s one of the most jarring things you can go through,” Booker says, voice soft over the clink of the plates. “From what Nile says, you’ve done an amazing job. With both her and her brother.”

“Oh, well,” Anipe says, voice flustered. “We were worried Ty would feel left out, you know, but he’s such a wonderful boy – he’s never complained, he’s only ever been supportive, and they’ve stayed so close…” Anipe pauses to sniff, and then laughs a little. “Excuse me,” she says, “I’m so sentimental now during the holidays, it’s embarrassing.” She clears her throat, gathering herself, before adding, “And what about you? Have you got any kids?”

Nile cringes. She’s talked to her mother about Booker a fair amount, but she herself barely knows the story there, and hadn’t forewarned her mother off the topic. Something must show on Booker’s face because Anipe immediately backpedals and says, “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m prying –”

“It’s alright,” Booker says, and his voice holds steady. “I have…three sons. But after their mother passed, they ah…grew up with their grandparents.”

“Oh,” Anipe says, and the sound of washing up has stopped. “I’m very sorry to hear that, Booker.”

Booker exhales, and when he speaks next, it sounds like he’s trying to smile.

“It was for the best,” he says. “I wasn’t…anyway. It’s alright.”

“Mm,” Anipe says, and Nile can imagine her expression, concerned and considering. “Ah, Nile may have mentioned this, but her father also passed when she was quite young. It’s different for everyone but – I have an idea of how hard that part is, at least. I can’t imagine dealing with that while having the job you all have.”

Booker is silent for a very long time, and Nile realise she’s holding her breath. The sound of Joe and Andy have faded into the background, all her attention focused on the other side of the wall.

“Thank you,” Booker says finally, and his voice is thick but still steady. “It’s hard to explain to anyone who…”

“Hasn’t gone through it,” Anipe completes, and the silence that follows is so private Nile squirms, guilty for eavesdropping but not wanting to stop. 

“Thank you for having us all,” Booker says. “It’s been even lovelier than Nile promised.”

“Thank you for looking after Nile,” Anipe says, and her voice is as full as Booker’s, equally sincere.

“Oh,” Booker says, and he laughs; a real laugh, despite being a little choked. “You never have to thank me for that, Anipe. It’s her that – well, you know how amazing she is.”

“Of course,” Anipe says, so sure that Nile feels her face heat. “But I also know how hard it’s been, so. Thank you.”

Booker goes to say something, and then cuts off with a rueful laugh. Nile imagines he’s just gotten one of Anipe’s signature raised eyebrows.

“You’re welcome,” he says instead, and Anipe makes a pleased noise. Nile’s heart feels at risk of growing right out of her chest, so she takes a breath and barges around the corner, too emotional to fake a graceful entrance.

“I’m on dish duty!” she says, and both Booker and her mother turn, surprised. It’s a mistake – both of them have tears in their eyes, which immediately makes Nile get tears in _her_ eyes, and then they’re both moving towards her, Anipe saying,

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong –” as Booker says,

“Nile, what –” before she wraps an arm around each of them and squeezes, too overcome to speak.

“Oh, sweetheart,” her mother says, hand running over her hair, and Booker’s hand grips her arm, and Nile hangs on. It’s a damn good hug. It’s a perfect Thanksgiving.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it – thinking especially of our friends in the States right now. I hope this brought a little bit of joy. 
> 
> In this vein, I am determined to bring some holiday cheer to the end of this weird, weird year – perhaps as a ‘break’ before ending mainfic (!!) and starting the monster sidefics. Let me know if you’d like a Christmas from this verse – maybe the truly pining one during Nicky’s first season with the Guard, before he and Joe get their shit together? 😉


End file.
